Mr Wu
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Zitao adalah wanita penggoda yang menahan semua kenangan pahit dari masa lalu, sehingga hati wanita tersebut menjadi buta karena dendam. semuanya menjadi sulit disaat pria - pria itu berhasrat memilikinya. GS. KrisTao.
1. Chapter 1

Zaman sekarang wanita lebih menguatamakan kesempurnaan. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu, justru munafik jika mereka menyangkalnya. Bukankah lebih menarik seorang pria yang keluar dari dalam mobil mewah ketimbang sebuah angkutan umum.

kekayaan adalah pemikat utama, sedangkan ketampanan dan kecerdasaan adalah sebagai pelengkap saja. Diluar sana hanya ada beberapa pria dengan kehidupan yang sempurna, sehingga bagi kaum hawa mereka bagaikan sebuah berlian yang dikelilingi oleh semak berduri, terlalu sulit untuk digapai dan terlalu mudah juga terlepas.

Huang zitao adalah salah satunya. Ia adalah wanita yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana. Namun, keinginan yang kuat agar mengubah garis keturunan menjadikannya wanita haus akan kesempurnaan. Ia tidak perduli pada umur dan fisik, baginya kalau pria itu memiliki kesempurnaan maka itulah mangsanya.

 **.**

 **Medusa Kim Siska**

 **Mr. Wu**

 **GS**

 **Comeback after hiatus**

 **.**

Vancouver, Kanada.

"Jam berapa dimulai?"

"Tengah malam Zi, pastikan kau memakai pakaian terindahmu ada begitu banyak kantong-kantong berisi emas disana." Suara seseorang di handphone Zitao terdengar antusias, ia bahkan memekik kesenangan saat menyebutkan satu-persatu tamu undangan penting yang tertera jelas di undangan mereka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Ingat berdandan yang cantik baby." Telepon dimatikan, Zitao mendesah lega karena malam ini pesta besar-besaran akan kembali digelar. Memiliki seorang teman dari kalangan elit memang menguntungkan. Jika tidak ada yang mengenalmu di pesta maka ia akan mengatakan "dia bersamaku." Lalu orang lain akan menganggapmu wanita yang terhormat pula.

Jika ingin munafik jangan setengah-setengah dan bersembunyi.

Tidak akan ada peri baik hati, kereta labu dan loncengan tengah malam yang akan menghentikannya. Gaun panjang bermekaran bak negeri dongeng bukan penarik perhatian pria dewasa, mereka lebih menyukai wanita yang terlihat mengoda dan berkulit coklat mengkilat.

* * *

 **Mr. Wu**

* * *

"Undangan anda nona." Pria berpakaian serba hitam menghentikan langkah Zitao dan sahabatnya. Sembari menunggu pemeriksaan, salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum penuh arti pada Zitao.

"kau luar biasa Zi." Ucap Brine setengah berbisik, Zitao hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Zitao dan Brine segera meninggalkan pintu pemeriksaan menyisakan raut kekecewaan orang tersebut.

Ruangan penuh dengan aroma wine yang manis, gemerlap dan kemewahan tiada batas. Berjalan anggun, raut wajah yang angkuh, bahkan suara yang dibuat seindah mungkin. Brine mengambil wine putih untuk Zitao, mereka bagaikan burung merak diatas hamparan batu permata.

"Ini malammu Zi, jangan memilih pria yang salah lagi." Brine kembali berbisik dan Zitao masih mempertahankan mimik wajahnya.

Kesalahanya yang dahulu tidak akan terulang lagi. Dimana ia memilih pria kalangan konglomerat tapi sama sekali tidak berani mengambil keputusan, seseorang seperti itu bahkan tidak pantas dikatakan jantan mungkin lebih tepat seekor keledai.

Zitao masih berdiri sendiri setelah Brine meninggalkannya, meminum wine dengan pelan sembari menunggu seseorang masuk kedalam pesonanya. Karena ia tahu, pria gentleman akan mendatangi sang wanita bukan sebaliknya.

"Apakah kau sendirian?" Zitao tersenyum samar dan berbalik untuk menatap asal suara, ia merubah senyum tadi menjadi lembut dan hangat.

"Menurutmu?" gurauan renyah untuk langkah awal baginya.

"Kusimpulkan jawabannya, iya." Zitao kembali membalas dengan senyuman, terlalu banyak bicara akan membuat kesan cerewet di mata pria.

"Namaku James Collinz, kau nona?"

"Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Zitao."

"Seorang wanita Asia." Ungkapnya terkejut tapi tidak ingin terlihat mencolok.

"Apakah itu salah ?" nada suara Zitao sedikit meninggi, mengisyaratkan sebuah ketidaksukaan. Akan tetapi sekali lagi, ini hanyalah sebuah trik.

"Maafkan perbuatan saya yang tidak sopan tadi nona Huang. Saya terkejut karena jarang sekali ada orang Asia di Pesta seperti ini." James meletakkan winenya lalu mengulurkan tangan ketika musik dansa mengalir untuk mengajak para tamu ke tengah ruangan.

"Untuk permintaan maafku." Senyum Zitao merekah indah, inilah yang perlukan.

 **Ulur lalu tarik kembali.**

Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan pria yang mendamba tubuh wanita, mata keranjang tapi begitu royal untuk kepuasannya.

* * *

Mr. Wu

* * *

Klik.

"Brengsek!"

Klik.

"Akan kupastikan dirimu membusuk di neraka bajingan!"

Klik.

"Aku bersumpah!"

Plip.

Senyum kemenangan walau disudut kanan tertoreh lebam yang terlihat jelas. Ia menyesap rokok tepat dihadapan seorang pria terlentang menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hentikan Kris, Chan. Ia dapat tersulut emosi lagi."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan lalu menedang pria tadi. Salah satu rekan mendekat dan menarik bahu Chanyeol. "kau gila! Kenapa malah diperparah."

"Ayo kita pergi."Raung suara motor Kris membelah kesunyian kota Vancouver yang tenang. Sehun menatap miris beberapa pria yang meringkuk menahan sakit di tengah jalan."hey … cepat naik!" Chanyeol berteriak lalu melempar helm kepada Sehun. Pria tinggi itu merasa gerah karena menunggu Sehun terlalu lama. Namun, ia kembali tenang saat melihat kilatan dimata sehun.

Perlahan namun pasti Sehun mendekat dan ia berjongkok tepat dihadapan pria yang mengumpat pada Kris tadi. "kupikir kau terlalu sombong Evzen. Jadi terimalah kekalahanmu, jangan terlalu mencari masalah lagi pada Kris. Bersyukurlah ia tidak membunuh kalian." Sehun terkekeh.

Cuiih

Air ludah bercampur darah mengenai mata kiri Sehun, tawanya terhenti tergantikan dengan geraman tajam. " kau ternyata masih punya nyali?"

Senyum meremehkan Evzen torehkan untuk sehun, masih dalam alunan nafas yang tersendat pria itu mencoba membalas Sehun. " dasar sampah!" ejeknya.

Sehun sangat geram. Ia benturkan kepala Evzen dengan helm yang ada ditangannya, terus dan terus.

"Sehun cukup!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin mengayunkan lagi helmnya. Tarikan di kerah belakang Sehun cukup kuat hingga membuatnya tersedak kemudian batuk.

"Naik!" tanpa banyak kata Sehun naik kemotor besar Chanyeol dan mengejar Kris yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi.

* * *

Mr. Wu

* * *

Zitao mengikat sembarangan rambut hitamnya lalu memasang kacamata berbingkai kotak yang kuno sekali, memang selalu seperti ini penampilan Zitao berangkat kuliah. Tidak perlu berpenampilan terlalu cantik karena ia tidak ingin ada pria miskin yang terpikat padanya.

Sembari menutup pintu apartemen, Zitao memperhatikan tumpukan kardus di sampingnya. Ia menendang pelan untuk mengetahui apa isi dari kardus tersebut.

"Berhenti menendang kardusku."

Pria memakai kemeja putih kumal dan berantakan menyambut perbuatan zitao dengan suara kesal. Namun, raut wajah Tao tidak menampakan penyesalan, malah ia bergidik ngeri melihat tetangganya seperti seorang pengemis.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi."

Zitao mendengus. "siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama bersama pria berbau bir murah sepagi ini."

"Aku mendengarmu!"

"Oh baguslah."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulutnya dan Zitao dapat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup kencang. "inilah resiko tinggal di apartemen murah."

* * *

TBC

FANFIC INI KEBALIKAN DARI BLACK. DIMOHON UNTUK MEMBERIKAN REVIEWNYA ... SEBAGAI PENYEMANGAT AUTHOR.

 **FB Medusa Kim Siska**


	2. Chapter 1 'Wu Family'

Jika wanita dewasa pada abad modern ini berbicara tentang harga diri. Tanyakan pada mereka, dimana letaknya? Karena sampai sekarang Huang Zitao masih belum mengetahui apa itu harga diri yang begitu diagungkan. Untuk apa harga diri jika dirimu dengan sukarela membuka paha demi setumpuk emas berkilau. Ia bukan gadis suci, otaknya sudah menghapus apa itu harga diri. semenjak malam itu, dimana ia menangis untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sekarang Huang Zitao adalah wanita yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Mr. Wu**

 **Medusa Kim Siska**

 **Mature content**

 **GS**

 **Isi fanfic ini terlalu frontal, jadi dibutuhkan kesadaran bagi yang berada dibawah umur.**

 **No edit. Maaf kalau berantakan.**

 **Warning! Mohon untuk membaca A/N di bagian akhir cerita.**

* * *

Zitao sepenuhnya sadar, hidup yang ia jalani saat ini tidak lebih bagaikan benalu perusak. Tertawa saat mereka mengumpat kotor padanya, meringis penuh iba dikala kemenangankan menjadi ia ratu segalanya.

Ia buta.

Hatinya buta.

Segala keindahan dunia ini hanya menjadi pelengkap kesengsaraan, berjalan tanpa arah menjadikan ia wanita berhati dingin dan keras.

Ia kosong.

Hatinya kosong.

Disaat semua masuk kedalam genggamannya, ia akan berteriak penuh kebanggaan. Akan tetapi, Zitao masih merasakan kekosongan itu. perjalanan membosankan yang semua orang sebut sebagai hidup baginya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Karena ia menolak, menolak apa yang sudah Tuhan gariskan padanya.

.

.

Wajah Zitao memerah menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak, ia menyaksikan sendiri tanaman mawarnya dikencingi oleh tetangga barunya itu. ia menggulung bajunya hingga sampai ke bahu dan berjalan cepat.

"Berhenti disana! Pria jorok."

Pria tersebut berbalik dengan bodohnya tanpa membereskan bagian celana yang masih terbuka. Bahkan air kencingnya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"Oh hai tetangga." Sapanya kelewatan ramah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Zitao yang hampir pingsan sebentar lagi. "kulihat tanamanmu kehausan dan aku berinisiatif memberikan mereka makanan." Setelah air kencingnya habis, pria itu menggerak-gerakan penisnya memastikan sudah tidak ada yang akan keluar lagi.

"Kau gila." Ucap Zitao terbata disela rasa kagetnya, ia membuang pandangan ke tempat lain tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan itu.

"Kita tidak berkenalan tadi pagi, perkenalkan namaku Kevin. Tapi teman-temanku memanggil Kris." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan ditepis kasar oleh Zitao.

"Kalau sampai mawarku mati. Tunggu saja, aku akan mematahkan penismu itu." Ancam Zitao tidak main-main, Kris terkekeh sambil menggosok celananya dengan pelan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Tantang Kris semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Kris dan Zitao masih saling melemparkan pandangan penuh dengan tantangan tanpa memperdulikan dua orang pria yang datang dan memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi . Salah satu diantaranya ingin menyapa tetapi terbungkam dengan gerakan wanita berambut panjang yang sedang mencengkram penis Kris dengan kuat dan meremasnya.

"Ohh." Yang berkulit pucat merintih ngilu melihat pemandangan itu. namun, rintihannya masih belum seberapa dengan lengkingan keras Kris yang menghancurkan gendang telinga.

Setelah puas melihat lawannya kesakitan Zitao melepaskan tangannya dan mengelap dengan sapu tangan beserta tampang jijik yang kentara.

"Baru seperti itu saja sudah merintih seperti wanita. Memalukan sekali." Membuang sapu tangan tepat diwajah Kris, tubuh indah Zitao melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa." Kris menoleh mengikuti arah suara.

"Apa panggilan yang cocok untuknya Chanyeol?" tanya pria berkulit pucat.

"Wanita penghancur… Kurasa itu cocok untuknya Sehun " Chanyeol berpikir keras untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk melengkapinnya.

"Hmmm ada yang kurang." Ucap Sehun sambil mengetukkan jari di dagunya. "wanita penghancur penis!" pekiknya dengan tiba-tiba. Jawaban menggelikan Sehun langsung disambut dengan kebahagian oleh Chanyeol.

"Enyahlah kalian berdua!" Keduannya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris yang sinis, masih dengan tampannya yang nakal, Sehun mendekati Kris. "tapi dia berhasil membuatmu horny." Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia menemukan gundukan besar yang kesakitan disana.

"Ini memalukan." Masih dengan merintih ngilu, Kris berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya.

"Haruskah kita menambahkan 'Kris' dibagian belakang nama wanita itu." kepala Kris terasa panas dan sebentar lagi akan meleleh saat kedua manusia idiot itu masih membahas perihal nama panggilan untuk tetangganya.

"shut up!"

.

.

"Ahh semoga pria itu tidak ada mengandung penyakit berbahaya." Zitao menggosok tangannya dengan sabun sepelan mungkin. bahkan, bagian yang terkecil. Sejenak ia terdiam lalu menghidupkan kran air. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Ini benar-benar sudah keluar dari karakterku." Harum madu memenuhi kamar mandi kecil Zitao, ia segera mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk dan membaringkan diri di kasur.

" _Gadis kecil sepertimu sampai matipun tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. kau dan ibumu sama saja. Gen seorang pelacur akan tetap seperti itu."_

Tao memejamkan mata, untuk mengingat semuanya. Ia perlu membuka luka lama untuk sebuah tenaga yang baru.

"Ibu." Lirih suaranya terdengar, terlalu menyayat hati syarat akan kepedihan.

" _Tetap ingat itu Zitao. Setiap goresan luka lamamu akan menambah kekuatan yang baru, tidak perduli seperih apapun. Jika itu berguna untuk dapat membawamu bangkit berdiri, maka ingatlah."_

Mata Zitao terbuka, ia memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamar yang gelap. "aku akan mengingatnya ibu. Tapi aku tidak akan sepertimu."

 **Aku tidak akan mati dalam kesengsaraan.**

.

.

Uap panas terlihat dari cangkir kopi Zitao. Wanita tersebut memandang hampa kepadatan kota Vancouver. Ia menyesap kopinya pelan untuk melawan dinginnya angin malam, ingatan itu kembali teringat.

" _Zitao. Apa kau ingin bermain bersamaku."_

 **Berhenti bodoh!**

" _Aku berjanji, permainannya tidak akan lama."_

 **Jangan, kumohon!**

" _Ayo cepat nanti ibu akan datang dan memarahi kita bermain."_

Tubuh Zitao bergetar menahan perasaan muak dan hina. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, ia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara.

"Ooii tetangga." Zitao mengalihkan tatapannya ke balkon sebelah dan menemukan pria yang tadi ia remas penisnya dengan keras.

"Maukah kau berbagi kopi dengan tetanggamu yang sedang kesakitan ini." Kris menunjuk penisnya seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau bagian itu benar-benar kesakitan.

Zitao tersenyum remeh. "oh ya. Kurasa itu baik untuknya, penismu harus diajari sopan santun."

Kris merasa sedikit tertarik dan mencoba memancing Zitao lagi. "tapi aku tidak bisa kemana – mana saat ini, ia merasa kesakitan saat terkena bahan ketat seperti celana jeans dan memerah. Pasti bentuknya jelek sekali kalau pasangan kencanku melihatnya." Kris mengelus penisnya dari luar celana. Zitao menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"bukankah itu bagus untukmu. Setidaknya kau mengurangi populasi manusia dibumi." Zitao membalas dengan sinis kembali, masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Kris.

"ohh itu menyakitiku. Tapi perlu kuluruskan, aku selalu melakukan pengaman saat melakukan sex. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku bersih." Balas Kris kali ini dengan sombong, ia membusungkan dada untuk kata-katanya barusan.

Hanya gelengan kepala yang dapat Zitao berikan. Sepertinya tetangganya itu menjadi bodoh karena terlalu banyak melakukan sex. Apa ia seorang maniak?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik mengenai dirimu, jerk. Namun, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" tanya Zitao kali ini.

Terlihat senyum yang lebar setelah Zitao menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan dirimu semenjak pagi tadi, persis setelah kau menendang kardus-kardusku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "dan aku ingin mengajakmu melakukan malam yang panas berdua."

"Apa imbalan untukku?"

"Och … baru kali ini ada yang meminta bayaran untuk bercinta denganku. Okey, aku memiliki beberapa lembar uang, cukup untukmu membeli beberapa pakaian bermerek." Kris menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan mata berbinar.

Zitao mendengus remeh dan mengetatkan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. "maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik, kebutuhanku lebih dari itu semua." Sambil berlalu pergi, Zitao meniupkan ciuman manis untuk meruntuhkan paras sombong Kris.

"Kurasa dia wanita yang sulit ditaklukkan." Mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, Kris menatap kembali balkon Zitao yang sudah kosong. "tunggu saja nanti Huang Zitao." Kris menggenggam lembut sapu tangan Zitao yang ia lemparkan setelah insiden tadi siang. Disana tertulis nama pemiliknya.

.

.

Kehidupan tenang Zitao yang dahulu kini sudah tiada. Setiap hari ia selalu dikesalkan oleh tetangga gilanya itu, tiada hari hari tanpa mengganggu otaknya. Dimulai dari membuka mata hingga ia mencoba untuk terlelap. Kris selalu mencoba mengganggunya, entah itu untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi hingga suara desahan yang keras di samping dinding tempat tidurnya.

Harusnya ia menyadari rasa bencinya pada tetangganya itu. akan tetapi, entah mengapa ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan, seakan-akan pria itu menghiburnya dengan semua celoteh aneh dan frontal yang ia keluarkan.

Pagi yang cerah bagi Zitao menjadi awal baik untuk Kris menggoda gadis Cina tersebut. Ia berdandan setampan mungkin dengan memangku helm motor menunggu kedatangan Zitao. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu keluar.

"Morning 'buty'."

Zitao menoleh dengan kening berkerut. "buty? "

"Itu singkatan dari 'beauty'." Kris menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Kenapa ditelingaku terdengar seperti 'butt'?" wajah Zitao berubah masam setelah melihat ekspresi Kris yang menahan tawa.

"Kau lebih suka yang 'butt'?" menghembuskan nafasnya keras karena kekesalannya tersulut pada suasana pagi yang cerah. Maka Zitao memberikan jari tengahnya tepat di wajah Kris. "fuck you jerk!"

"Sure, beb! In your hole."

Terlalu malas meladeni tetangganya itu, Zitao melangkah secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kris yang masih memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Oii tetangga!"

Zitao mempercepat langkahnya dan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ia yakini pria pirang itu. "mau ku antar." Ia berbalik dan melihat Kris mengangkat helmnya, Zitao menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu mengiyakan dengan wajah angkuh.

* * *

 _Ibu aku takut. Wanita disana kembali membawa kayu yang membuatku terluka. Aku bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur berharap agar tidak ditemukan lagi. Ia mendekati tempatku bersembunyi, bau bir menyeruak memenuhi kamar. Aku mual dan ketakutan, tubuhku kaku karena tatapannya._

 _Ia menemukanku ibu._

 _Tolong aku!_

"Ibu!" dengan nafas terengah, Zitao menggeleng untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya karena terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, mimpi buruk bukanlah masalah yang ia khawatirkan. Namun, semua mimpi buruk Zitao adalah kilasan dari masa lalu.

Dimana saat itu ia tidak berdaya, hanya bisa menangis dan selalu mengalah.

"Gadis naïf." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng bir.

Malam yang pekat disertai hembusan angin yang menyayat kulit tidak membuat Zitao bergeming sedikitpun dari balkon kamar. Ia butuh hembusan angin untuk meredamkan emosinya, semua kekacauan dari masa lalu yang terlalu membayangi membuat kepalanya sakit. Oleh karena itu, Zitao sangat benci mimpi.

Ia bukanlah manusia yang membutuhkan mimpi, karena mimpi baginya hanya memori yang akan membuatnya kembali melemah.

Brak!

Zitao terkejut dan menatap kesamping lebih tepatnya ke arah balkon tetangganya -si pengganggu- yang tadi menimbulkan suara seperti benturan. Akan tetapi, ia menemukan tetangga pirangnya itu tengah mengeluarkan beberapa alat untuk berburu. Sambil mengenyit aneh, Zitao berusaha menebak apa yang tetangganya itu lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Malam yang indah bukan?" ia berbicara pada Zitao tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kurasa matamu buta. Malam ini mendung, bodoh." Balas Zitao ketus tapi ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sisi balkon paling kanan, ia berjalan pelan. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan alat berburu itu?"

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat membentuk senyuman walau tidak membentuk cekungan pada matanya. "aku ingin berburu wanita." Ucapnya jahil.

Kedua mata Zitao terbuka lebar. "kau gila! Mana ada wanita yang mau dikejar oleh seorang pria yang membawa senjata. Kurasa otakmu sekarang sudah jatuh ke perut. Apa kau seorang psycho?" sambil menggosok kedua bahunya yang merinding, ia tertegun saat pandangan Kris berubah menjadi hangat.

"Selama hampir seminggu mengenalmu, baru kali ini kau berbicara sebanyak itu."

Zitao tertegun, senyum tetangganya itu terlihat sangat indah. Jantungnya berdebar, ia merasakan parasaan itu lagi.

Perasaan ingin dicintai.

 **Namun, cinta akan membuatmu lemah.**

Seakan terbang tinggi dan dijatuhkan kembali ke bumi, Zitao segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih ingin berbicara banyak padanya.

Bersandar pada pintu balkon, Zitao menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berbeda. "apa itu tadi?"

* * *

Malam ini Zitao sudah berdandan cantik. Memakai gaun berwarna hitam selutut dengan punggung yang terbuka, make up serba gelap hingga perhiasan yang mahal.

Zitao menatap kalung berlian yang diberikan James di kencan terakhir mereka. Batas yang Zitao berikan pada korbannya hanya 1 minggu. Setelah itu, pria tersebut akan Zitao ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki gudang uang, maka saatnya untuk mencari yang lebih lagi.

Sebuah pesta ulang tahun perusahaan periklanan terbesar di kota Vancouver tengah diadakan, sebuah moment yang tepat untuk wanita-wanita seperrti Zitao. Begitu banyak pria berkantong tebal yang akan diundang ke sana. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh dibiarkan?

Sebelumnya Zitao tidak pernah mendatangi pesta seorang tanpa Brine. Akan tetapi, sepertinya malam ini pengecualian. Wanita keturunan Eropa tersebut tidak dapat menemani Zitao berburu karena ayahnya juga ikut dalam undangan.

"Wow! Mau kemana dengan penampilan seperti itu buty?"

Berbalik dengan malas Zitao menatap ke arah Kris yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tersebut tapi Kris masih bertahan.

"lepas!" kali ini Zitao berteriak.

"jawab dulu kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin mencari uang. Puas! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku." Akhirnya Kris melepaskan tangan Zitao tanpa berkata sedikitpun dan membiarkan wanita tersebut berlalu meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

.

.

"Ahh .. aroma uang sangat kentara." Ucap Zitao pada pintu masuk, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena Brine mau memberikannya undangan pesta tersebut. Zitao segera menuju meja saji dan mengambil wine sambil menunggu seseorang mendatanginya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Zitao berpikir sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi manusia berlumut karena tidak mendapatkan buruan.

"Menyebalkan." Sambil melipat tangan di dada, Zitao memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berharap dapat melakukan kontak mata dengan pria yang mampu ia taklukkan. Namun, fokusnya tertuju pada seorang pria tinggi berjas putih. Merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut Zitao mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan tetanggaku. Tapi pria itu tidak pirang." Merasa kurang yakin dengan pemikirannya, Zitao mendekat untuk memastikan lagi.

Garis mata, senyuman, gesture, tinggi dan oh Tuhan … bibir itu bahkan sangat-sangat mirip. Hanya warna rambut yang membedakan pria tersebut dengan Kris. Ia berambut hitam sedangkan Kris pirang keemasan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu nona?"

Zitao terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. Rupanya karena terlalu serius mengamati ia melupakan posisi janggal yang telah ia perbuat, jarak tubuhnya dengan pria yang mirip dengan Kris itu hanya beberapa senti.

"Ingg siapa namamu tuan?" Zitao melanggar aturan yang telah ia buat tentang pria yang harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Namun, rasa penasaran sudah membuatnya melupakan itu semua.

Memperlihatkan senyumnya, pria itu meletakkan tangan di dada dan membungkuk sopan.

" Namaku Wufan."

 **TBC**

 **FB : Medusa Kim Siska**

A/N : Yuhuu … Medusa back ^^ #tebar menyan. Kemarin aku sangat-sangat terharu dengan respon kalian terhadap cerita ini #bow. Adakah yang sadar kalau cara penulisan aku berbeda, hal ini dikarenakan ada salah seorang reader yang bilang cara penulisan aku terlalu bertele-tele. Pedas dan hot #hehehe tapi aku tetap menghargai. Dimohon agar memberikan coment lagi ya (tentang cara penulisan aku yang baru) … aku tunggu loh ya ^^

Big thanks

I Dandelion96 I LVenge I CarllyLuckerKC I Celindazifan I Firdha858 I JungSooHee I ruixi1 I aldif. 63 I Skymoebius I KrisTaoTao I Luph Chanbaek Kristao I BabyZi I Aiko Michishige I zizi'd exo I princess huang I kev I pantao I Xyln I yanu januarti I Dewi YJKTS I AmeChan95 I Lucciaputri I Jisane Kotao I hztao I annisakkamjong I Rich L. Khalifa I

Serta yang memfollow & favorit


	3. Chapter 3

"Namaku Wufan."

Zitao tertegun. Namanya berbeda, pikir Zitao. Ia lalu minta maaf karena lancang dan segera meninggalkan pria tersebut.

" Nona kau melupakan sesuatu." Pria bernama Wufan itu memanggil Zitao, lalu dengan langkah pelan– sebenarnya karena malu- Zitao berpaling dan memasang wajah polos.

Wufan mendekati Zitao dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi." Kalimatnya terdengar mengalun bagaikan dentingan piano dan Zitao menyukai itu. setelah Zitao meninggalkan Wufan, ada salah seorang pria yang mendekatinya.

"Siapa dia?"

Mata Wufan enggan berpaling, ia masih fokus pada Zitao yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "ia menatapku dengan terbiasa dan penuh kecurigaan." Ucapnya.

"Apakah sekarang kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku Wufan?" teman berbicara Wufan meneguk winenya dan memperhatikan Zitao juga.

"Jika yang kau maksud kalau wanita itu mengetahui keberadaan Yifan. Maka jawabannya iya, Suho."

Suho terkekeh miris mengejek Wufan "ya. Itulah yang kupikirkan."

* * *

Mr. Wu

Medusa Kim Siska

GS

Mature content

Warning baca A/N diakhir cerita

* * *

Pulang dengan tangan hampa bukanlah hal yang Zitao sukai, ia mengumpat kesal di perjalanan pulang. Pesta semeriah itu dan ia tidak mendapatkan apapun disana. Mungkin ia harus menyalahkan rasa pemilihnya.

"Ahh aku pusing." Efek dari 6 gelas _wine_ dan _cheese cake_ mengandung aklohol dalam daging kuenya membuat Zitao mengalami dimensi pertama mabuk. Berputar, berubah dan bergoyang hal itulah yang dirasakannya kini.

"Wow … pulang dengan keadaan berantakan seperti inipun kau masih tetap cantik, buty." Zitao melihat Kris berjongkok di dekat pot bunga mawarnya yang sudah mati. Mendengus pelan, ia tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Mawarmu mati."

Zitao yang berusaha membuka password apartemen mengalihkan pandangannya dan bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Justru aneh jika tidak mati."

Kris menampilkan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, ia seperti menyesal. "pasti ia mawar yang baik, kuharap arwahnya diterima disana." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "walau malaikat mungkin akan menutup hidung karena baunya pesing."

Zitao menutup mata dan tersenyum pelan, ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan menariknya ke belakang berkali-kali, kode agar Kris mendekat. Dengan perasaan was-was pria pirang tersebut mendekat, takut jika Zitao memukulnya denga ujung sepatunya yang runcing. Namun ternyata berbeda dengan ada yang ada dipikirannya, Zitao menarik kerah Kris dan menciumnya.

Kris yang tidak mempunyai persiapan terkejut, ia mengerjapkan matanya disaat Zitao menghisap kedua bibirnya yang masuk secara keseluruhan di dalam bibir wanita tersebut.

"Uhhhng." Lenguh Zitao saat lidahnya keluar mencoba untuk merasakan lidah Kris, karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Zitao menggulum bibir bawah Kris yang tebal dan mengunyahnya dengan gemas.

Jangan salahkan aku, pikir Kris yang sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Dalam beberapa detik, Kris mengalihkan kekuasaan dan memegang kendali. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Zitao betul-betul rata dengan pintu apartemen, ia menahan kepala Zitao agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Lidah Kris masuk kedalam mulut Zitao yang mendamba kehangatan serta gairah yang ditujukan padanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menggesek penis Kris, perbuatannya barusan membuat Kris semakin kehilangan kendali, pria itu bahkan mencoba menarik zipper gaun hitam Zitao.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, terdengar suara decakkan setiap lidah Kris bergerak menggoda lidah Zitao. Rasa ciuman tersebut begitu hangat, sensasi yang dirasakan Kris berhasil membuat penisnya eraksi meminta untuk dimanjakan oleh bibir, dan lidah yang membuatnya mati rasa kini.

"Ahhh…." Dan Zitao mendesah dalam detik-detik awal ia menghirup udara. Bibir keduanya masih begitu dekat, liur kental masih menghubungkan kedua bibir yang membengkak karena lumatan alami sang penggoda. Zitao masih memejamkan mata untuk menikmati rasa ciuman yang masih tertinggal itu.

Ia merasa basah dan ia butuh mulut Kris untuk mengeringkannya. Zitao mendekatkan miliknya ke penis Kris dan menggeseknya seksual, menimbukan sengatan luar biasa dan lenguhan panas Zitao tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Ouhh _yes baby, more_ …" ucap Kris terlalu hanyut dalam godaan Zitao. Mereka masih saling bergerak, hingga …

 **Kreek** …

Suara remahan _snack_ yang masuk ke dalam mulut menghancurkan suasana panas itu. Zitao dan Kris mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua manusia bodoh yang tengah duduk bersila sambil memakan _snack_ dalam posisi yang sangat nyaman.

"Lanjutkan, jangan hiraukan kami." Ucap salah satunya.

"Sejak kapan kalian disana?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin sejak 2 menit yang lalu." Balas yang berkulit pucat acuh, ia masih menyedot susu kotak yang ada ditangannya.

Zitao memutar matanya malas, lalu menekan tombol _password_ agar pintunya terbuka. Kris yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut tercengang. Tunggu apa aku ditinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini? pikirnya keras.

"Buty, hey. Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?" Kris mengetuk pintu Zitao dengan sisi samping tinjunya. Akan tetapi Zitao yang sudah lelah dan pusing memilih untuk tidur dan memasang pengeras suara.

Setelah mendengar musik rock yang berasal dari kamar Zitao, Kris menyimpulkan kalau ia sudah memiliki kesempatan lagi. Berpaling melihat kedua orang yang mengganggu kesenangannnya tadi, Kris mendekat dan menendang paha mereka.

"Mati saja kalian!" ucapnya kesal lalu masuk ke apartemen.

"Ahh sayang sekali, padahal tadi sangat panas."

"Ya. Aku menegang juga tadi Sehun." Chanyeol mengambil bungkus-bungkus _snack_ yang bertebaran mengelilingi kedua pria tersebut. Namun, ia mengenyit bingung dengan 4 kotak susu yang mengelilingi Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak kembung meminum susu sebanyak itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih meminum susunya yang ke 5.

Sehun menggeleng dan menyedot hingga kotak susu tersebut mengerut. "susu ini membuatku menjadi semakin sehat dan kuat."

"memang susu apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, ia mengambil satu kotak susu kosong yang sudah Sehun habiskan.

"Susu pisang yang ada gambar Luhannya." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya, miris dengan sikap Sehun yang terlalu mengidolakan aktor dan penyanyi asal China itu.

"ya sudah. Kau masuk ke dalam saja dulu, aku yang akan membereskan ini semua." Sehun berdiri dan menepuk bokongnya yang terkena butiran pasir dan melenggang masuk ke apartemen Kris.

* * *

Lantunan syair sang iblis yang menggoda, ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang terjebak ke dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Ya, ia hanyalah seorang manusia.

Manusia yang menikmati surga penuh dengan dosa di dunia, hamparan cahaya gemerlap menjadi lumpur penghisap yang akan selalu menarikmu tetap pada posisi yang sama, posisi dimana dosa menjadi pemenangnya.

Siapa yang perduli pada dosa?

Bullshit!

Bahkan jika kau sudah menyentuh dosa, tubuhmu akan selalu memiliki setitik noda hitam yang membekas dan jika kau terlalu perduli pada dosa itu, maka disepanjang hidupmu kau hanya akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghapusnya.

Namun semua hal itu berbeda dengan Zitao. Ia wanita yang tidak memikirkan dosa karena ia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Kehidupannya tidaklah putih, ia penuh dengan noda-noda dosa yang tidak akan pernah diampuni, dimana semua noda itu memiliki kisahnya tersendiri.

Kisah yang menjadikan dirinya wanita yang kuat.

* * *

Terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat, Zitao melangkah ringan menjauhi tempat tidur menuju lemari pendingin. Diambilnya satu buah botol air dan meminum dengan tertatih, ia mendesah pelan saat rasa dingin di tenggorokannya mengalihkan sedikit sakit kepala pasca hangover.

Aku benci mabuk, itulah yang terlintas dipikiranya saat ini. Zitao kembali mengulang dalam bentuk memori apa yang sudah ia perbuat tadi malam dan ia tersadar saat itu juga.

" _Fuck_ … aku mencium pria jorok itu." ia menunduk seraya mencengkram rambut hitam panjangnya dengan kuat seakan-akan ingin ingatan yang terlintas tadi hanyalah fantasi pasca hangovernya.

Tapi semuanya terasa nyata, bahkan ia mengenyit jijik saat mengingat desahannya semalam.

"Wufan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Pria berjas putih dengan wajah yang sama dengan tetangga gilanya tersebut. Ia menyesal karena tidak menanyakan hal itu malam tadi, haruskah ia bertanya sekarang? Mungkin yang ada hanya suasana canggung diantara keduanya, Zitao mulai berandai-andai.

"Shit! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak menguntungkanku itu?" Zitao meninggalkan botol airnya lalu mengambil handuk, ia tidak perduli dengan udara dingin yang akan membekukan setiap tetes air yang melalui kulitnya.

Dipikirannya kini hanya membersihkan bau alkohol dan Kris yang terasa sangat menggangunya.

0o0

Aku terlambat, itulah pikiran yang pertama masuk akal baginya di pagi itu. ia menatap jam yang berada di atas meja hias yang menyatakan kalau wanita bermata tajam tersebut terlambat untuk mengikuti kelasnya.

Melangkah gontai, ia melihat ke dalam lemari pendingin apakah disana ada sisa makanan yang dapat ia makan. Namun, hanya berkaleng-kaleng bir menunggu untuk diminum yang tersisa. Menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya Zitao harus berbelanja lagi untuk mengisi perutnya. Zitao bukannya pelit pada kebutuhan primer hanya saja ia merasa cukup malas berbelanja saat keadaannya masih setengah sadar. Akhirnya, ia mengalah dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemen, hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Zitao adalah semoga saja Kris masih tertidur. Tapi, apa daya wanita dewasa tersebut hampir terjatuh karena pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang menunjukan _morning_ _handsome_. Memuakkan! Zitao mengumpat.

"Pagi yang sangat cantik bukan?" sapaan hangat Kris terdengar seperti ajakan di telinga Zitao. Apakah pria tersebut masih mengingat peristiwa tadi malam?

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi pintu, aku ingin keluar." Zitao mendorong Kris keras hingga pria tersebut tersentak beberapa mili dari tempatnya semula, masih dengan wajah yang cemberut Zitao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris.

"Tunggu aku buty."

0o0

"Ayam."

"Ok."

"Roti."

"Ok."

"Keju."

"Ok."

"Kondom?"

"Ok."

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia segera menengok ke belakang. "sejak kapan di daftar belanjaku ada kondom?"

"Aku baru saja memasukkannya. Mungkin kita memerlukannya suatu saat nanti." Berucap acuh, Kris meninggalkan Zitao sambil mendorong troli mendekati kasir.

Zitao melenggang bagaikan seorang bos di depan pusat perbelajaan dan diikuti pria tampan, bertindik, pirang dan menakutkan dibelakangnya, tapi yang paling menggangu adalah beberapa lembar daun sayuran yang keluar dari plastik putih yang tengah dibawa oleh si pirang.

"Hey! aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip denganmu di pesta tadi malam, yahh seperti tiruan dari wajahmu. hanya saja pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam." setelah mengatakan itu, Zitao tidak menyadari kalau langkah kaki Kris terhenti.

"Kau bisa memasak buty?"

Zitao menoleh dan masih menampakan wajah malas, "tidak." singkat, datar dan terlalu jujur. Kris menggaruk kepalanya bingung jadi kalau wanita angkuh di depannya ini tidak bisa memasak, kenapa harus berbelanja bahan makanan sebanyak ini?

"Kau yang akan memasak." ucap wanita itu final.

"Tunggu! aku memasak! _impossible_!" yahhh akhirnya pria tersebut meneriakkan penolakan, namun Zitao adalah Zitao, seorang wanita yang tidak akan perduli pada itu semua. akan tetapi, Zitao bergelung dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan itu artinya pria tersebut tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur.

* * *

Zitao keluar dari toilet dengan memeluk perut, rasa kram dan mulas masih mencekik perutnya. Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang Kris peringatkan malam tadi, pria itu bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana biji marica dan biji wijen. Sehingga malam itu, ia harus makan sup yang penuh dengan biji marica yang pedas.

Mendudukkan pantatnya yang terasa panas dan perih Zitao kembali mengumpat betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Kris memasak malam tadi.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, cukup tenang sehingga Zitao malah merasa malas untuk membuka pintu tapi setelah beberapa detik bunyinya menjadi tidak sabaran disertai teriakkan.

"Buty, hey! Buka pintunya." Rupanya yang mengetuk adalah bahan umpatan Zitao. Tersenyum miring dan menghidupkan televisi, wanita tersebut mengacuhkan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh Kris. Hingga beberapa menit akhirnya tidak ada lagi ketukan yang mengganggu.

Setelah mulas di perutnya mulai berkurang Zitao beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. Akan tetapi, langkah kaki wanita tersebut terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan lagi namun berbeda dengan ketukan Kris.

Ketukan itu lebih sabar dan beradab.

Melangkah dengan ragu wanita itu membuka pintu apartemen.

"Wufan!"

TBC

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatan update, readers. Mungkin alasan yang aku berikan selalu sama, tapi percayalah aku bahkan hanpir tidak punya waktu untuk melihat kabar terbaru exo lagi. Oleh karena itu, saat ada waktu luang yang kosong (dosen nga masuk) aku meminjam laptop teman dan menulis cerita ini.

Aku juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini mulai aneh, tapi ini juga pengaruh ruang kelas yang sangat ribut.

Akhir kata, mohon commentnya karena itulah penyemangat aku dalam menulis.

Salam sayang Medusa Kim

Big thanks

Jisane kotao I LVenge I annisakkamjong I celindazifan I yanu januarti I ko chen teung I Rich L. Khalifa I aiko vallery I Dande Liona I aldif. 63 I Kirei Thelittlethieves I KissKris I Luph ChanBaek KrisTao I taoxxxtao I kthk2 I ammi Gummy I Baby niz 137 I ruixi1 I byunchanbaek I deveach I skymoebius I AmeChan95 I huangjitaw I YuRhachan I princessZitao I junghyema I hztao I Phcxxi I Melania Huang I Ajib4ff

Serta buat yang follow & favorit


	4. Chapter 4

Diriku bukan milikmu.

Hatiku tidak akan bisa kau luluhkan.

Tawan diriku hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan. Karena sedari awal, diriku dan hatiku sudah tidak akan pernah utuh dan sama lagi.

Penjarakan diriku. Buat diriku berhenti, sebelum aku menghancurkan diri ini lebih jauh dan membawa orang lain hancur bersamaku. Jika kau tidak sanggup melakukannya maka ...

.

.

.

.

.

Bunuh aku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mr. Wu

Medusa Kim Siska

GS

Mature content

Comeback after hiatus

Warning : baca A/N dibawah cerita & **no edit**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

Hampir sekitar 10 menit Kris mengetuk pintu apartemen Zitao, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau wanita tersebut akan membuka pintu. Menghela nafas dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan sia-sianya, Kris bertumpu pada pembatas gedung serta memperhatikan sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver berhenti di halaman apartemen mereka. Mobil tersebut menyita perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki dan pemilik kamar apartemen lain, tidak terkecuali Kris.

Seseorang berjas hitam, terlihat rapi dan bersih keluar dari mobil. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat.

Kris memperhatikan dengan tatapan datar dan bosan " long time no see, Wufan."

Wufan merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Matanya mendelik menelusuri setiap bagian yang bisa ia pindai. Sebuah tarikan di sebelah bibirnya menampakkan senyum culas.

" I know you here,Yifan."

Sekalipun kau mencoba untuk menghindar. Darah kita akan tetap berpacu dalam keterkaitan. Kau dan aku bagaikan sebuah magnet yang akan saling tarik menarik.

* * *

Mr . Wu

* * *

Wufan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Zitao. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah pot mawar yang sudah mati dan satu bungkus sampah yang sepertinya belum diambil oleh petugas kebersihan.

Wufan mengetuk pintu apartemen Zitao, berharap kalau informasi dari salah satu bawahannya benar. Ternyata cukup sulit menemukan wanita itu, seakan-akan ia sengaja menyamarkan tempat tinggal dan informasi dirinya. Sehingga bawahan Wufan hanya menemukan riwayatnya selama tinggal di Vancouver.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita dengan rambut tidak teratur dan mata sayu. Cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Zitao, tapi penampilannya sekarang jauh lebih terkesan natural dan tidak berpura-pura.

"Wufan!" Zitao juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan berdirinya seorang pria yang ia temui di pesta kemarin berdiri dengan tampan dan berpenampilan formal. Sedikit rasa menggelitik diperut saat terlintas dibenaknya kalau pria di depan ini adalah si tetangga kotornya itu.

"Kris kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Wufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih dalam suasana canggung. " apa Kris itu mirip denganku?"

Zitao bungkam, berarti Kris dan Wufan bukan orang yang sama. Ia ingat kemarin Kris tidak ingin membahas perihal pria depannya sekarang, maka Zitao tidak memiliki hak untuk memberitahukan.

"Tidak aku hanya melantur tadi." Zitao melipat tangan di atas perut dan menatap Wufan. "apa yang membawamu kemari tuan Wu?"

Wufan berdeham dan menatap wanita tersebut. "sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawabanya."

Tersenyum sinis, Wufan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu meraih dagu Zitao agar semakin menipiskan jarak keduanya.

Sebuah ciuman tipis dan tidak terduga membuat Zitao tersentak. "menurutku kau lebih seksi sekarang daripada malam kemarin. Membuatku ingin kau berteriak meminta ampun dibawahku, saat aku memasukimu dengan keras."

Wajah Zitao memerah " how your fucking dare ..." ia kehabisan kata-kata, jorok sekali perkataan pria itu pikirnya.

"See you later miss Zitao." Ia berbalik sambil menatap penuh ketertarikan kepada Zitao.

Setelah Wufan pergi, leher Zitao masih terlihat mengencang menahan amarah. "shit! Dua pria dengan wajah yang sama dan memiliki kepribadian yang buruk. Mereka benar- be..." Zitao terdiam, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "kenapa aku berpikir seperti seorang perawan, ahhh walaupun seperti itu tubuh mereka memang seperti mesin sex wanita. Like gentleman with big dick and hot bod …" lagi-lagi Zitao terdiam, namun kali ini ia melihat ada seorang wanita setengah baya yang melihatnya dengan wajah jijik.

"Whatever." Menutup pintu dengan keras, Zitao kembali lagi dengan dirinya yang awal. Everybody don't how your life. Just have fun yourself.

* * *

Mr . Wu

* * *

Chanyeol dan Sehun membawa berbagai bungkus snack ke dalam apartemen Kris. Kedua pria yang tadinya ceria terdiam melihat aura Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apartemen Kris berbau rokok yang kental, seakan-akan asap yang ia hembuskan itu sudah melekat di setiap dindingnya. Berapa lama Kris merokok pikir Sehun.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kris?" Chanyeol yang bertanya lebih dahulu dan menyuruh yang paling muda untuk menyusun snack yang baru saja mereka beli ke dalam lemari pendingin Kris.

"Aku melihatnya ada di sini." Ucap Kris ambigu sekali. Chanyeol jadi kesal, karena Kris seakan – akan bermain tebak kata dengannya. Akan tetapi, ia melampiaskan kepada Sehun.

"Bawa birnya ke sini anak setan!" yahhh Sehun jadi naik darah juga, ingin memarahi Chanyeol tapi tidak mau menambah keributan. Sambil mendekat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan jengkel. "bukannya kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri anak iblis." Ia berucap santai sekali.

"Berhenti saling menyindir, kalian membuat moodku semakin buruk." Kris menyesap rokoknya lagi, namun Sehun dengan cepat mengambilnya "entah sudah keberapa rokok yang kau bakar, itu tidak baik untuk paru-parumu."

"Itu benar." Chanyeol menimpali " lebih baik kau minum bir saja, agar dapat melepas beban pikiranmu."

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol "itu bahkan lebih buruk."

"Menurutku kau harus menambah sedikit daun ganja ke rokokmu." Kris hanya bisa memejamkan mata kesal dengan ide terakhir Sehun. Kenapa tidak ada yang beres diantara mereka?

"Sudahlah, aku merokok bukan untuk mabuk. Hanya untuk melepas keteganganku." Kris menatap lurus atap apartemen.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Mana mungkin rokok bisa membuatmu mabuk." Chanyeol mengerang kesal, seakan-akan mengatakan kalau Kris benar-benar bodoh disini.

"Berbicara dengan orang-orang bodoh tidak akan ada habisnya."

"Aku melihat Wufan tadi." Chanyeol dan Sehun terdiam " dan dia mendatangi kamar Zitao."

Menghembuskan nafas, Chanyeol menatap Kris datar. " berarti kau akan pindah apartemen lagi?"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu masih belum memberikan kepastian.

* * *

Mr . Wu

* * *

Zitao melihat kepadatan kota Vancouver dari balkon apartemen, ia terlihat damai dengan selimut dan segelas kopi menemani di tengah dinginnya malam. Kamar apartemen yang berada di lantai 4 itu memudahkan Zitao menatap keindahan kota pada malam hari.

" _Indah sekali! "_

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

" _Iya. Sangat! Apakah nanti kita akan selalu seperti ini?"_

" _Tidak bisa Zi. Ibu harus pergi jauh."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena ibu sudah berjanji."_

"Janji ya?" Zitao menatap cangkir kopinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa menikmati keindahan? Bila disetiap detik dari keindahan itu yang Zitao rasakan adalah memori dari masa lalunya.

" _Kau di sini rupanya."_

" _Ayo keluar, mereka sudah siap membawamu."_

" _Jangan bu, aku mohon."_

 **.**

 **Jangan ingat lagi! Jangan Zitao!**

 **.**

" _Masih baru."_

" _Sangat-sangat baru."_

 _Di tengah rontaan itu, jauh di dalam setiap denyut kehidupan Zitao. Ia berharap belas kasihan dari orang-orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya itu._

 _Ibu aku ingin mati._

"Kau akan memecahkan gelasmu buty."

Zitao memalingkan perhatiannya ke balkon Kris, ia baru tersadar kalau tangannya memerah akibat mencengkram gelas terlalu erat.

"Apa perdulimu." Zitao berucap ketus.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan seperti apa perihnya sebuah sayatan luka yang disengaja, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah sayatan pecahan cangkir." Kris berucap tanpa memandang Zitao.

"Kau tidak seperti yang biasanya?" Kris terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Aku terlihat berbeda ya, mungkin karena moodku sedikit turun hari ini."

Hening kembali, cukup lama sampai kopi Zitao sudah mulai mendingin. "apa pria itu, maksudku Wufan adalah seseorang yang memiliki keterkaitan darah denganmu?" **bodoh sekali kata-katmu Zitao, kau mau membuat puisi atau berbicara dengan seorang jenius sih, terlalu tinggi. Pria bodoh sepertinya tidak akan mengerti** Zitao membatin.

"Buty." Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zitao.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bisa memaafkan masa lalu?" pertanyaan Kris seakan-akan menyulut api di dada Zitao, wanita tersebut tersenyum miris seraya menyumpahi kata-kata payah yang diucapkan tetangganya itu.

"Apa kau mau melakukan sex denganku Kris?"

TBC

Palangkaraya 8 – 10 - 2016

Maaf sekali lagi kalau cerita ini saaaaaaanggat lama diupdatenya, aku benar-benar hampir kehilangan inspirasi dalam menulis. Jujur saat aku membaca review dalam cerita ini, membuatku sadar kalau masih ada hutang yang harus aku selesaikan. Semoga kalian nga melupakan cerita ini.

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku

Salam sayang

Medusa kim


	5. Chapter 5

Kris yang terdiam membuat Zitao tidak dapat menahan senyum walau hanya sekilas.

" Jadi mau menghangatkan malam bersama?" Zitao menawarkan lagi.

Kris yang masih terlalu terkejut hanya dapat mengedipkan kelopak matanya kagum. Baru kali ini seorang wanita menawarkan dengan begitu santainya.

" Zitao kau benar-benar 'sesuatu'. Kuberitahu satu hal, aku tidak mengenal apa itu menghangatkan. Seluruh pasangan one stand nightku selalu menjadi ratu di permainan kami. So, tidak ada namanya vanila sex yang membosankan."

Menumpukan dagu, Zitao membalas kalimat Kris dengan terlampau santai " jadi kau seorang master, Kris. Mungkin seseorang yang menyukai sedikit kekerasan atau mungkin sangat ... keras." Zitao tergelak sangat keras menjawab perkataan Kris, akhirnya ia bisa membuat pria nakal itu bungkam.

" Bodoh, cerna lebih dalam lagi kata-kataku buty." Merenggangkan tubuhnya karena melewati beberapa menit dengan posisi setengah membungkuk. "kurasa kita tidak akan bisa melewati malam dalam ideologi yang berbeda."

Zitao menggerutkan kening mencoba berpikir lagi "lalu kenapa selama ini kau mencoba menggodaku, kalau kau tau kita berdua tidak pernah cocok di kehidupan biasa maupun ranjang?"

"Percayalah buty, aku bisa membuat wanita normal dapat berfantasi menjijikkan saat berhubungan."

Sorot mata Kris berbeda, seakan-akan pria tersebut tengah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Kesepian, ketakutan dan lemah.

Lemah? Entah wanita tersebut hanya melihat ilusi semata dalam mata Kris, hanya beberapa detik dan semuanya tampak menyakitkan sebelum Kris memalingkan wajahnya.

" Kau sama sepertiku." Zitao bersuara tanpa sadar. Ia hanya memandang balkon Kris yang hampa, pria tersebut sudah meninggalkannya dalam keheningan.

Kita hanya sedikit berbeda karena hal yang tidak kita inginkan.

Kau dan aku, Sama-sama rusak.

Kita rusak tapi sama munafik dengan memperlihatkan kalau kita sempurna.

* * *

Mr . Wu

Medusa Kim Siska

GS

Mature content!

WARNING : no edit/nga sesuai EYD/ baca A/N dibawah ya. ^^

Happy reading

* * *

Pirang keemasan membuat pandangan Park Chanyeol menjadi silau di pagi hari. Pria tersebut hanya dapat membuka mulut tanpa bisa menahan libidonya sepagi ini. Ia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menuju kamar mandi Kris tidak mengindahkan Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan keadaan terlentang hanya menggunakan celana dalam berbentuk boxer.

" Hey sayangku buka pintunya." Cempreng sekali, umpat Zitao. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah bertanya karena hanya Brine yang berani berteriak tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Zitao memandang si pirang Brine dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" Kau ingin melacur di sini Brine. Pakaianmu terlalu 'bitch' untuk sekedar bertamu dengan teman wanitamu." Sindir si rambut hitam kepada si pirang.

Tawa Brine lepas hingga burung-burung yang sedang mencari makanan di pekarangan apartemen Zitao terbang menjauh.

" Come on Zitao. Aku menggunakan mobil dan kurasa itu tidak akan mengganggu lalu lintas." Brine masuk begitu saja.

" To the point, oke. Ada berita baru?" Brine yang tengah mengambil bir memandang Zitao sekilas "yap. Ada pesta besar malam ini. You know Kristian Homles?" Zitao mengangguk malas. "pria seksi itu akan mengadakan bikini party."

" Holy shit!" Zitao mengumpat dan tidak perduli kalau sebenarnya pintu apartemen belum tertutup, ia segera memeluk Brine dengan senang sehingga si pirang terbaring di sofa dengan Zitao diatasnya.

" Wow! Aku tidak menyangka sepagi ini bisa melihat hal erotis seperti ini." Zitao mengalihkan tatapan ke belakang dan melihat Kris berdiri dengan seringai di pintu. Ahhh pengganggu pikirnya.

Brine mendorong Zitao dan menghampiri Kris yang bersandar di pintu. "hello sexy. Kau baru disini?" Brine memberikan sedikit belaian di daerah bisep Kris yang memang menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan.

" Baru beberapa minggu." Kris melirik penampilan Brine "kurasa kau yang membuat temanku beronani pagi ini."

" Benarkah?" Brine sedikit tertarik "dimana temanmu itu sekarang, apa dia tampan?"

" Dia persis berada disebelah kamar ini, ohh yang juga kamar apartemenku. aku tidak bisa menilai ketampanan seorang pria sweety, itu tugas kalian wanita. kalau kau ingin membantunya, silahkan." Kris memberi ruang di depan pintu agar Brine bisa lewat.

"Ahhhh sweety. Tolong jangan sampai bangunkan pria berambut putih platina yang sedang tidur dilantai itu, dia bi..." ucapanya menggantung di udara saat Brine tidak mendengarkan.

"Bisa ikut serta. Sehun itu maniak threesome."

* * *

Mr. Wu

* * *

Ketukan sepatu terdengar di lorong yang sepi. Pria tua dengan rambut berwarna keperakan karena faktor usia berhenti di salah satu ruangan dengan desain berwarna putih. Hampir semuanya putih kecuali pemandangan hijau dari jendela kamar.

Seorang wanita hanya menatap hampa pemandangan tersebut tanpa berniat memalingkan pandangan kepada sosok yang baru saja masuk.

" Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu." Suara tegas dan sedikit kecemasan menggema menandakan kalau ruangan yang ditempati keduanya kedap suara.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menunduk dan menggengam tangan si wanita. "jangan sentuh aku." Akhirnya ia menjawab, mata yang kecil dan tajam itu mendelik penuh ketidaksukaan.

" Kau istriku, kenapa kita tidak boleh saling bersentuhan. Aku merindukanmu."

Tertawa hambar si wanita melepaskan tautan tangan itu dengan paksa.

"Kau pemerkosa menjijikkan."

.

.

.

" Ingin pergi?" Kris hanya menatap kaki jenjang Zitao dengan penuh minat, ia memuaskan matanya dengan semua lekuk tubuh Zitao.

" Hey buty jawab aku." Sedari tadi diabaikan, Kris mendekat dan menahan pergerakan Zitao.

" Tentu saja, cerewet. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal semenarik ini."

Kris memeluk Zitao erat,ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Zitao. Membaui semua yang candu disana, aroma Zitao seperti campuran caramel dan madu.

" Wangimu manis." Itulah kesan Kris disana.

Zitao tersenyum tapi tidak mencapai matanya. "jangan berbohong, Kris. Kurasa bukan itu yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan mencuri ciuman dari Zitao. " baumu lezat, aku ingin menjilat setiap incinya tanpa henti."

" Damn! Yang benar saja. Kau horny oleh aroma sabun dan lotionku?"

Perkataan Zitao hanya disambut tawa oleh Kris, hanya berselang detik Kris mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam ciumanya yang dalam. Entah kenapa Zitao membalas dengan kesadaran penuh kali ini. Lidah dan lidah saling bertemu, mencoba saling unggul untuk membelit satu sama lain. Satu tangan Kris bertumpu pada dinding dan satunya lagi memeluk Zitao dengan erat.

Zitao yang memang sudah tidak berpikir rasional sekarang sudah melepas kancing hot pants nya dan memasukkan tangan Kris kedalam celana dalamnya. Namun, tangan besar dan hangat itu hanya diam membuat Zitao frustasi dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri mencari kenikmatan.

" Perintahkan aku." Kris berucap di sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

" Apa?"

* * *

Mr. Wu

* * *

Zitao melamun di pinggir kolam renang. Ia hanya memandang kosong, seakan-akan tubuhnya ada disana tapi jiwanya tidak. Sampai cipratan air yang dibuat oleh Brine mengejutkan wanita itu.

" Ada apa dengan dirimu Zi? Dari tadi kau selalu melamun, kemana perginya Zitaoku yang haus harta dan jalang sekali saat bertemu pria kaya?"

Zitao melemparkan ban karet kearah Brine "sialan kau!" umpatnya.

Brine meninggalkan air dan ikut duduk di samping Zitao, ia memperhatikan beberapa wanita pirang lain yang tengah asik menikmati minuman alkohol "aku iri sekali dengan mereka. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan bikini dengan belahan pantat yang terlihat, tapi lihat aku sekarang! Bikiniku kuno sekali."

" Siapa suruh melakukan threesome dengan teman-teman Kris itu." Zitao membalas telak.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau si rambut perak itu akan menghisap lubang kencingku kuat sekali. Ahhh sial masih terasa perih."

" Kau ini menjijikan. Coba ganti kata 'lubang kencing' itu menjadi 'klitoris', kau ini perempuan tidak sih?" Brine hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Zitao.

" Lupakan soal itu. Bisakah kita membicarakan permasalahanmu sekarang?"

Zitao menghela nafas dan berdiri. "bukan sesuatu yang serius, aku ingin berburu dulu." Dan ia berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

 _Tangisnya terdengar. Hanya teriakan pilu dari saudaranya, tubuhnya mematung tidak berdaya._

" _Ayah tolong kami." Hanya itu permohonan kecilnya. Sampai ia melihat orang tersebut mengangkat kapak ke udara. Mata yang sudah membiru dan bengkak itu terbelalak saat seseorang yang tengah mengangkat kapak menatapnya._

 _Ia tersenyum manis lalu senyum itu semakin lebar. Sangat lebar! Hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya._

 _Menakutkan!_

 _Lalu darah. Darah dimana-mana._

" Wufan, bangun." Tersentak dan langsung mendudukkan diri, Wufan memijit pelipisnya.

" Mimpi buruk?" Suho yang membangunkan Wufan dengan nada biasa karena ia sudah sangat sering melihat Wufan menggeliat gelisah bahkan berteriak saat tertidur.

Wufan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kepulan asap tipis dari kopi yang ada di tangan Suho.

" Untukku?" ia bertanya. Suho menyerahkan kopi tersebut sambil mengambil tempat di samping Wufan, ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Walaupun pria tinggi dan tampan itu terlihat tenang, sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan ketakutan yang berlebihan, tangan Wufan masih bergetar.

" Yifan memang ada di dekat wanita itu." Wufan membuka percakapan.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Berdiri dari sofa tempatnya tertidur dan memandang kepadatan kota Vancouver dari jendela hotel. "aku bisa saja menyeretnya pulang, tapi itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya. Jangankan Yifan, aku bahkan masih belum sanggup menatap china lagi."

" Kalau kau maupun Yifan terus menerus melarikan diri, suatu saat kalian hanya akan saling melukai."

" Tapi kali ini dia tidak pergi menjauh." Wufan berbalik dan menatap Suho dengan seringai kecil.

" Maksudmu?"

" Dia tidak berusaha melarikan diri dariku dan aku yakin sekali, wanita bernama Zitao itu yang memakunya untuk tidak menjauhkan diri, ahhh lebih tepatnya memaku Yifan untuk tetap bersamanya."

" Wow, a great woman." Suho berdecak kagum.

" No, she a dangerous women."

.

.

Semua bagaikan racun yang manis.

Kujebak kau dalam pekatnya gairah, tersandung dan terbaring kedalamnya.

Aku akan menghancurkanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Itulah kenapa aku menginginkanmu.

.

.

Zitao masih menatap jalanan dengan diam, Brine yang mengemudi disampingnya menjadi khawatir karena tidak biasanya Zitao menjadi pasif seperti sekarang, bahkan saat berburu pria kaya.

" Zi, jika kau memiliki masalah aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita kepadaku, tapi setidaknya jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa asing."

" Brine ..." Zitao akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Brine menyahut dengan deheman kecil, fokusnya masih terkunci pada jalanan yang padat.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada seekor singa buas yang ternyata hanyalah hewan sirkus?"

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelum pesta**

" _P_ _erintah_ _kan_ _aku."_

" _A_ _pa?" di_ _tengah gairah dan kebingungannya, tiba-tiba Kris membawa tangan Zitao ke_ _atas dan mengayunkan tangan wanita tersebut hingga memukul kejantanannya keras._

" _H_ _mmm" geraman penuh kenikmatan kelua_ _r_ _tidak dapat Kris tahan._

 _Bibir_ _Zitao kelu dan gairahnya yang awalnya memuncak seakan surut seketika. Ia refleks memundurkan kakinya ke belakang._

" _Kris kau ... " Zitao tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Ya Zitao. Aku seorang masokis."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hueehhhhh akhirnya chapter ini rampung wkwkwkw. Maaf ya kalau aku nga bisa buat chapter yang lebih panjang lagi, sumpah ini udah batas maksimumku dalam membuat fanfic.

Untuk kalian yang masih setia dengan fanfic ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Deep bow. Aku harap kalian tidak bosan. Semakin menarik review dan masukan yang kalian berikan semakin membuat aku lebih terinspirasi untuk menulis lanjutnya. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, soalnya aku harus ujian praktek Kardovaskular ^^.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian semua. Tebar kiss ... :3 :3 :3

Salam sayang medusa kim.


	6. 6

Maaf karena sangatttt jarang mengupdate cerita yang ada disini. Tapi sekarang sedikit beban mulai berkurang di kehidupanku dan aku mulai menulis lagi. Salam EXO L


End file.
